The board and the ski
by FireFire
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru meet and they start with the wrong foot. But after a little incident Shizuru realizes she's falling for Natsuki, who is oblivious.What will happen with them?
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know I'm currently writing another fic, but this idea just popped in my mind while watching thw winter X-Games XD and _this_ is what you get when you put together a very bored me, two hours of winter X-Games and Mai hime!

**Disclaimer: **nop, I don't ... sunrise does

* * *

**The board and the ski**

**Chapter 1: Smiling classes and confrontation.**

The crowd went wild, although she didn't understand why. Come on, the only thing she did was a grab, not any of her flashy tricks. _'People are weird these days' _she thought. When she felt she was about to hit the floor, she let go the board and landed perfectly covering her fans with snow when she stopped.

She had come back just the day before from the winter X-Games with three gold medals and instead of a peaceful day of resting she had to attend to a party where she was the center of attention, and of course, it was expected from her to do, at least, one trick. So that leads us to the current situation. After fully stopping she removed her blue goggles and was immediately surrounded by a horde of fans that wanted her autograph. Really this was getting on her nerves. She would get sure after this, that Nao got what she deserved for suggesting the idea and Mai too for planning the party, even though she knew Mai only had good intentions, while Nao, her manager, was only doing it to annoy her. As if on cue she appeared behind her. "Enjoying the party?" Nao asked smirking. At moments like this she wondered why the hell she had made Nao her manager. "Not really" she answered after a while.

Suddenly a part of the crowd that surrounded her gasped. She turned around to see the cause and saw Reito, he was approaching Nao and her, when he was about to reach them he was interrupted by a fan girl. For a trained eye like Natsuki's it wasn't difficult to catch a glimpse of anger in Reito's eyes but he covered quickly and smiled dashingly at the girl causing a squeak and a faint. Natsuki rolled her eyes, it was just like Reito to escape those types of situations in that way. Finally he reached the two of them. "Hello Nao-san, Natsuki, enjoying?" He asked winking in Natsuki's direction, of course he knew she wasn't enjoying at all, so she just huffed. As for Nao she answered "Of course, is always fun to see Kuga's fans squeak in delight" after Nao's words a bulb switched on in her mind, she had the perfect idea to escape this stupid party. The main problem at these types of party were her fans, she could easily escape her friends, but a fan, or a stalker, that was the way she preferred calling them, always found her out before she could reach the exit.

"Ne…Reito, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" she asked. He nodded, Nao sighed and said "I'll be with Mai planning how to escape form you once the party is over" and with that she was gone. Natsuki guided him to a booth, this matter required more privacy. Once they had taken their respective seats she interlaced her hands in a very business-like way and directed her gaze towards him. Reito wasn't one to get easily scared, but one thing he had learnt over his years with Natsuki was that you can never be too careful with her and the intense gaze that fall upon him wasn't helping either. Of course he didn't show a thing on the outside.

After a few minutes of silence Natsuki spoke. "Reito… you know you're my best male friend right?" he nodded, this was getting stranger by each second. "So… as my best fiend it's your duty to help me right?" he nodded again, not really knowing what his friend was thinking. Suddenly all Natsuki's demeanor changed from serious to somewhat a …pleading one? "Then please teach me how to do that stupid smile of yours so I can get rid of my fans!"

To say he was totally dumbstruck was an understanding, obviously he hadn't expected such a request. After he digested what Natsuki had said he started laughing so much that his ribs were hurting. The girl in front of him tilted her head like a puppy who doesn't understand what's happening and this action only made him laugh harder. The fear he had held moments ago completely disappeared.

"Oi! What are you laughing at? I'm serious, that girl moments ago fainted! You know how much that would help me?!" She said. Reito cleaned the tears he had from all the laughing and straightened looking at her.

"Well Natsuki, I'm going to help you, but I'm warning you, this is a family secret that has survived over the generations so you have to keep it to yourself"

Natsuki's eyebrows twitched but she nodded in agreement. "Also is a difficult art so at first you may only make them squeak" again her eyebrows twitched _'family secret, difficult art… where did this guy come from?'_ she asked herself.

"But judging from your looks and the fact that they squeak whenever you're near …" he trailed off thinking. After a moment Natsuki coughed to gain his attention "Oh, of course, I think you may be a good apprentice" After that they spent the next hour talking about the basics of the smiling _art_. Once the clock signaled eight o'clock Reito decided it was time for Natsuki to try her new abilities.

"Okay, turn around and smile at the girls behind you" he said. She did as she was told but the only response that came form the crazy fans was a dreamy look on their faces, she frowned "Well it's not enough to make the faint yet, but I think they are far away from here in their dream land and I if I'm not wrong that gives you the green light to escape from here while it lasts" Reito said, Natsuki's mood brightened, she stood up, Reito did the same.

"Thanks Reito-_sensei_" she said teasingly "When shall we continue my training?" she asked acting all serious.

"I think tomorrow would be fine" he answered with the same serious tone. The both of them burst out laughing, Reito gave Natsuki a friendly hug, one which only few people were aloud to and said goodbye. She headed towards the exit, she was sooo going to escape and maybe practice a little, even if she wanted to rest it was too early for her to go to bed and snowboard was her passion, besides she didn't have anything better to do.

She was about to go through the exit when a "Natsuki-sama" stopped her. She quickly review in her mind what she had learnt the previous hour, turned around, and gave the girls on of the best smiles she could make, apparently it worked, as the girls where in 'la la land' Natsuki took her opportunity and left. She was lucky, none of her friends noticed she was gone. She started heading towards the top of a little mountain. It was cold, but she preferred to warm up a little before doing any of her tricks. Once she was at the top, she glanced downwards.

The mountain had four little ramps. She took a deep breath and started heading towards the first ramp, when she was about to reach it another person got into her way and she had to go past the ramp. That annoyed her but decided to continue her trip towards the next ramp, the same thing happened, she tried with the third one and again, the same thing happened, she was not going to let the other be so she sped up towards the fourth ramp and got there just in time to see the other one avoiding it. She grinned but her time of joy lasted little because she reached the end of the ramp, because she hadn't properly prepared she had to conform with a tail grab. Annoyed because she couldn't perform a single good trick she stopped making sure to cover the stranger in snow. The other one took the helmet off and stared at Natsuki. She was taken by surprise, the other person was a woman and she was the most stunning woman Natsuki had ever seen. Chestnut hair that fell on her shoulders and a pair of piercing red orbs. Also she had a slim figure, this last thought startled her. Almost every one seemed fat with all the clothes they wear, for her this girl was a lacking a good jacket. She was interrupted by a nice voice "Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" the person asked

"Uh?" she tilted her head.

"You covered me from head to toe in snow, besides you interrupted me in the last ramp"

"Pardon? _I_ interrupted _you_? You were the one that use the three first ramps" Natsuki was really annoyed, first this stranger had disturbed her in the middle of her training and now she was accusing her of interrupting? _'She's definitely nuts' _

"It's not my fault you're slow"

"Well the slow one beat you in the last ramp, besides I'm made to do tricks, but I'm not slow"

"Prove it" the other one said

"Yeah… like I'm going to compete with a psycho in skis"

"Do you have a problem with skis?" the other one asked.

"Well of course! They're no fun"

"Ha, I bet I can beat you"

"Like hell you would!"

"Prove it"

"Fine then, tomorrow, eleven o'clock, pair race, be here so I can beat you"

The girl directed her a sweet smile but Natsuki could see under it. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow" Natsuki nodded and they parted ways. _'I'm sooo going to kick her butt, but first I need to reach the my house and call Reito' _

Once she was out of the pitch she went to the parking lot. There she made her way towards her dark blue Mercedes S55 she would ride her bike, but for going to the mountains it was more comfortable a car and besides she could put her snow board on the back seat or the trunk. She lived in a quiet part of Fuuka a thirty minute drive from the mountains. She loved Fuuka, putting aside bad memories, because it was always cold, even on summer and because of that she was able to do what she like the most, besides riding her bike of course. Once she got to her house she dialed the familiar number and after the third ring she heard Reito's voice on the other side "Hello"

"Hey Reito, it's Natsuki I need you to come with me to a pair race tomorrow at eleven"

"Sure, would you like to meet earlier to practice your smile?"

"Sure, sure, see you tomorrow at the Lone wolf, at …let's say… nine, Ok?"

"Ok, good bye, have a nice sleep"

"Yes, yes you too" with that she hung up and went to take a bath, the next day was going to be a long day.

* * *

So here's the first chapter! Hope you like it. I know, I changed Fuuka, but what can I say? I like snow :)

Well feel free to send me a message and review!

Mary.


	2. Chapter 2

Well first of all I want to say thanks to the ones who left a review, I'm not going to name you basically because I'm too lazy XD but anyway thanks.

Here's the second chapter! hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai-hime.

* * *

**Chapter 2: VS!**

Natsuki wasn't a morning person but since she had to meet with Reito she was awake and ready to go at eight thirty. She checked herself in the mirror one last time. She was wearing beige waterproof pants, a black polo shirt that matched with her sneakers. Since it was one of the most freezing days she had seen in years she decided to wear a dark blue 'V' neck sweater and on top of it her favorite dark blue hoodie. Once she was done checking herself, she grabbed her black waterproof jacket, her car keys and went out of her apartment. She reached the parking lot, got on her car and drove towards the 'Lone Wolf'

After twenty five minutes she reached the place. It was a rather big log house, it had, what Natsuki liked to call, a common room where you could have drinks and warm yourself after a day in the mountains. Also it had a few rooms for people to stay if needed and a ballroom for parties. The place was built two years ago and its name was to honor Natsuki, even if she didn't want that, the manager had asked her and she wasn't able to refuse. Once in there she went directly to her personal couch. After a minute or so Reito appeared behind her with two cups of hot chocolate. "It's really cold today" he said, she just nodded. "So against whom are we racing?"

"Don't really know, I never got her name" Natsuki answered after taking a sip of her drink. Reito looked at her bewildered.

"You got a competition against someone you don't know? How did that happen?" he asked

"Long story, now let's start with this class of yours so I can get rid of the stupid fans"

Reito chuckled but nodded in agreement. After that he decided to start in a different way, instead of talking to Natsuki about the basics he asked her to copy him, so in that way, he would be able to corrected her. The class went on like that.

To any outsider they seemed like a couple playing a smiling game, although most people knew that wasn't the case but they couldn't understand why they were smiling either. After a while they started smiling towards other people, most of them fainted but Natsuki wasn't able to completely perfect the smiling _art_, yet, after all she had made two girls faint, nothing more.

For our red eyed goddess, who was at the other side of the place, they were a couple of strange people. After she had entered the 'Lone wolf' she had seen the girl of the previous day and decided to take a seat as far as possible, while waiting for her friend to arrive.

-

When the clock marked ten thirty Natsuki and Reito got up and headed towards the pitch. Once there they started to prepare themselves. They zipped their respective jacket and put the gloves on. But Natsuki was having trouble with her scarf so Reito came to her aid and arranged it "You know, I bet Mai would be jealous" she said winking at him. He chuckled and backed off. A second after he was done a chestnut haired girl appeared with a noisy blond and a mousy brunette.

"Well, it seems that someone wants to get kicked, but I recall saying it was a pair competition, do you know how to count?" Natsuki asked with venom in her voice.

"Who do you thank you're?!" the blond shouted. Natsuki really hadn't understood what the girl had said, it seemed to her that it wasn't 'thank' what the blonde wanted to say. As if on cue the brunette with glasses said "It's think Haruka-san"

"That's what I said!"

"Eh… no, you didn't" Natsuki said. The blonde one, apparently called Haruka stared at her in disbelief, it seemed that she had never received such an answer in her life. Reito chuckled but took a step forward. "Forgive our rudeness, my name is Kanzaki Reito and my friend here is Natsuki Kuga"

"WHAT?! You're keeping right?!" Haruka said

"Haruka it's kidding"

"Whatever" the blonde turned towards the red-eyed girl and said "You set a match with the best two boarders?!"

"Ara… I didn't know they were famous" the other one answered. For her, the girl was a spoiled child who didn't know what she was saying and a very arrogant one from what she had seen in the 'Lone wolf' smiling to everyone that way, just to make them faint, they probably only carved for attention, besides if what Haruka had said was correct then the place was named after the blue-haired girl in front of her, which only helped to confirm her suspicions. At that time she didn't know that the girl was far from carving for attention. Also she didn't know that because about a little incident that was about to come she would get to know much better the other girl and fall in love with her.

The girl with glasses took a step forward and said "Hello, my name is Yukino Kikugawa, my blonde friend is Haruka Suzushiro and the red-eyed girl is Shizuru Fujino, a pleasure to meet you"

"Well, well you're quite famous yourself" Reito said smiling, Natsuki gave him a confused look. "Really Natsuki you should pay more attention to other sports when we go to the X-games" he sighed and began explaining "Fujino-san is the best skier of our generation, together with Suzushiro-san" Natsuki was a little shocked but kept a calm exterior, she wasn't afraid, she would beat the girl even if she was the best skier. "Well then if we compete with the best and win, which is what we're going to do, we'll prove that snowboarding is better"

Shizuru smiled at her and said "I think it will be the other way around"

Natsuki furrowed but retain herself of making anymore comments, she would give the other girl a piece of her mind once she had won. "Well, let's get going, I want to finish with this before lunch time" the other ones nodded but Shizuru and Haruka stopped in front of Yukino and gave her their respective coats. Shizuru was dressed in black fitted pants and a purple sweater with a scarf and gloves. Haruka was dressed in the same way but instead of a purple sweater she had a green one. "Huh? Aren't you going to get cold?" Natsuki asked the blonde

"A little at first but nothing too serious, besides it's a rate, so we should be over soon"

"Race Haruka-san" Yukino said from behind

"That's what I said! Well… come on bubuzuke onna we have a race to win" And with that Shizuru and Haruka seated in one of the lifting chairs and where out of sight.

"Isn't bubuzuke a food?" Natsuki asked to no one in particular

"It's a long story" Yukino answered smiling. She nodded and went to a lifting chair together with Reito.

Once they were on top of the mountain Reito decided to put some rules "So… the first one to reach Kikugawa-san is the winner ok?" every one nodded, they putted their helmets on, Natsuki pulled her goggles down and the other three followed her example. Her snow board was a mix between dark blue and black, also it had a little silver because of the wolf that was drawn on it. Reito's board had a katana and it was red and black. Shizuru's skies were purple and they had a snake drawn in each one. Haruka's on the other side where green and they had her initials.

"Okay at the count of three… one…two…three!" Reito shouted and four figures could be seen descending at top speed. At the middle of the race Reito and Haruka were left behind. Natsuki and Shizuru were approaching Yukino at the same speed, none of them was more fast than the other and… past Yukino they went, they continued speeding until they heard a loud cry " Shizuru-san Kuga-san there's a cliff in that way!" Yukino shouted, they tried to stop, but it was useless. After all they were racing at an extremely high speed, which could only be reached by the top competitors. They fell from the cliff onto the floor, they thought that they were lucky because it was covered with snow, but their luck didn't lasted. Because the two of them had shouted while falling they had caused an avalanche that took them somewhere far form where they had been and left them both unconscious.

* * *

Well as always, feel free to send me a message and/or a review. Let me know what you think about this chapter and the stroy so far.

Mary


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! I'm sorry if I made you wait but I couldn't bring myself to write this chapter, but finally here it is! Hope you enojoy it and forgive me if I have any grammar errors.

**Disclaimer:** nop, I don't own Mai-Hime, sunrise does.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lost**

"Ugh, It hurts" Natsuki said to no one in particular as she lifted her upper part of the body from the ground, she was about to stand when she realized that on her lap was the girl she had met no long ago "Hey, wake up" she said shaking Shizuru. The other one groaned but her eyes started to open very slowly.

"What happened?" Shizuru asked.

"It seems that we fell, I can't believe I forgot there was a cliff there… can you stand up?" Natsuki asked.

"I think so" as she said, she thought so because when she tried to stand up she felt a shot of pain go through her right leg and almost fell if it wasn't for Natsuki, who was quick enough to catch her, Natsuki placed her on the floor and crouched next to her leg, taking off some snow she said "God, I think you're bleeding"

"What, are you serious?" Shizuru asked taking a glimpse of her leg, it was true indeed, she was bleeding. "What are we going to do?" she asked, Natsuki thought about it for a moment and then reach to grab her own scarf, pulling it off she said "Stay still, I'll try to do something about it" Shizuru only nodded in response. Natsuki cut some parts of her pants, mainly the ones that were covered in blood, then she took some snow and tried to use it as water to wash the wound, it helped, after that she started wrapping the scarf around Shizuru's leg as carefully and tightly as she could trying not to cause pain to her, finally she tied the two ends of the scarf. "That should be ok, at least for a while" Natsuki said standing up, she extended her hand for Shizuru to take it and she did so. "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Natsuki was deep in thought. She was watching her surroundings trying to figure out where they were, but she had no luck, even if she knew the mountains of Fuuka like the palm of her hand, it was already dark and it was very difficult to determine their location, much less go back. She tried to grab her snow board but didn't find it, what she did find where Shizuru's skies, but the two of them were completely broken. She sighed, probably they would have to stay the night out. It was impossible to go back if they didn't even knew where they were and with a pair of broken skies, there was no chance they could go back, they would have to wait for a rescue team.

"We should look for a place to sleep" she finally said to her companion.

"Why?" Shizuru asked

"I don't think the rescue team will be able to locate us at this time, besides we can't go back, you're wounded"

"What do you suggest?"

"Wait here I'll see if there is a cave or something" Shizuru nodded. Natsuki started searching the area, after a few minutes she was able to spot a cave that seem uninhabited, usually around that area you could find bears or wolfs. Worried about the safety of her companion she went back and told Shizuru she had found a place. With Natsuki's help Shizuru was able to walk to the cave without hurting anymore her feet.

"Wait here I'll go and see if I can find something to do a fire" Shizuru just nodded and Natsuki was off to look for something that would help them warm up. After an hour she was back with nothing in hands. "No luck I needed some dry branches to start a fire but since it has been snowing I wasn't able to find any"

"It's ok we'll just have to bare with it one night"

"I hope so… hey are you hungry?"

"A little…"

"Here" Natsuki said taking a chocolate bar from her right pocket.

"Thanks but… is it the only one?"

"Yes I ate the other one this morning, before the race"

"Then I can't accept it, it's yours, you should eat it"

"Yeah sure and leave you to die because of hunger"

"I'm not that hungry" In that moment Shizuru's stomach did a sound that obviously proved that she was really hungry.

"See? Eat it…I'm used to not eat for very long periods of time"

"Why's that?"

"I'm too lazy to cook" Natsuki said blushing a little and scratching the back of her neck _'how cute'_ Shizuru thought smiling.

"Is that so? Well then I'm going to cook Kuga-han something when we're back as gratitude present"

"Call me Natsuki, I'm not very fond of formalities"

"Then call me Shizuru, Na-tsu-ki" The way that Shizuru had said her name sent shivers down her spine and tinted her cheeks with pink. Suddenly Natsuki stood up and started searching in all her pockets, Shizuru was a little puzzled but when she saw what Natsuki had in her hand she immediately understood. What Natsuki had in her hand was her cell phone, when she opened it she let out a frustrated groan. "It's broken" she finally said "Maybe it broke when we fell…do you have yours?" Natsuki asked.

"No, it was in my coat" the blunette sat again and directed her gaze towards her left hand where her clock was.

"Wow! We've been asleep for a long time"

"What time is it?" Shizuru asked.

"Eleven o' clock and we woke up around an hour ago" they both fell silent each of them pondering their own thoughts and Shizuru eating her chocolate bar, finally Natsuki broke the silence. "We should go to sleep, tomorrow I'll try to locate us using the sun as reference" Shizuru just nodded, the both of them tried to find a comfortable position, Natsuki was the first one to fall asleep, or at least that was what Shizuru thought, after tossing around as much as her leg allowed her she finally found the right position to sleep but she wasn't able to, she was freezing since she had left her jacket with Yukino, she started to shiver. She started to move around trying to make her body hot but it was pointless, when she thought she couldn't bare it any longer she felt something on her shoulders. She looked back and saw Natsuki behind her wearing only her hoodie, then she realized that the girl had given her, her own jacket. "Natsuki what are you doing? You're going to freeze"

"I think is the other way around, do you think is enough or you need my hoodie too?"

"What? No of course not, here take your jacket" Shizuru said extending the jacket towards Natsuki.

"Sorry girl but I'm not taking it"

"What ? why not?"

"Look…you are from Kyoto right?"

"Yes… but why does it matter?"

"Well, obviously you are not used to the extremely cold temperatures of Fuuka, on the other side I am so I do not need the jacket as much as you do"

"But…"

"Don't try to protest, I'm not taking it… now put it on or you are going to freeze, besides you've lost a lot of blood so…" Shizuru complied after all this was a lost battle and Natsuki was right, even if in winter Kyoto was cold it didn't compare to the cold of Fuuka.

Finally the Kyoto girl was able to fall asleep. The next morning she woke up and found no Natsuki.

"Natsuki?" she called. The only answer she receive was a low growl, she turned quickly and saw five wolfs staring. The wolfs were approaching slowly. She was frozen on her spot, she couldn't move a muscle, then a wolf jumped and she closed her eyes shouting "Natsuki!"

* * *

Well? like it? hat it? tell me what you think! leave a review or feel free to PM me if you want to.

Mary


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! sorry for not updating sooner but I went on an unplanned vacation and I wasn't able to write! well anyway here's chapter 4!

**Dsiclaimer:** yeah we all know I don't own it

* * *

**Chapter 4: the wolves.**

She was frozen on her spot, she couldn't move a muscle, then a wolf jumped and she closed her eyes shouting "Natsuki!"

She waited for an impact that never came. She slowly opened her right eye and was surprised to see the back of someone, she opened her other eye and was shocked when she saw Natsuki with what seemed her ski stopping the wolf form coming near her. The biggest wolf backed and started looking towards Natsuki with his ears against his head. "Don't move, he's in a defensive position, let me handle this" Shizuru only nodded slightly. The staring contest between Natsuki and the wolf seemed to last an eternity, but suddenly a smaller wolf jumped towards Natsuki, at first the blunette was ready to strike the wolf but suddenly she wore a shocked expression and she put the ski down. The little wolf made contact with Natsuki and left the green eye girl on the floor and him standing on top of her. Shizuru's eyes widened in fear but soon it was replaced with a confused expression.

The wolf had started to lick Natsuki's face and the blunette was laughing hard. Finally after a minute or two the wolf got off Natsuki and she stood up to see that the other wolves had changed their demeanor and were now wagging their tails. She approached carefully to the big wolf that seemed to be the alpha and slowly started petting his head. The wolf rolled of his tongue and wagged a little more his tail. Natsuki went back to where the little wolf was waiting for her, crouched next to him and started petting him. "Hey buddy, I didn't know you were alive" The little wolf barked happily.

"Natsuki, I'm very grateful that you saved me but… care to explain?" Shizuru decided to interrupt the blunette.

"Oh, yes I'm sorry, this is my wolf, Duran" At the mention of his name the little wolf barked again and wagged his tail.

"Your wolf?"

"Yes, that's what I said"

"Didn't you also say that you thought he was dead?"

"Well yes, you see, like ten years ago I was on a car with my mum and Duran we were going to the mountains when mum lost control of the car, we fell and well…"

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

Natsuki wore an expression of gratitude and continued playing with Duran. Shizuru watched them for a while until the big wolf started approaching her carefully. Shizuru wasn't a coward but she was scared of the big wolf. Natsuki who saw this went to her side, grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes "Hey, no need to be scared, he's as scared as you are or more, besides he isn't going to hurt you" At that moment a warm sensation spread through Shizuru, she didn't know why but it felt so right to be in that position with the blunette. It was a strange sensation that she had never felt before _'ara, am I falling for her?'_ Natsuki suddenly blushed and said "Hey no need to stare"

"Ara…why not?"

"It's weird"

"But Natsuki is so cute with that face of her" In that moment Natsuki's blush deepened.

"Hey I'm not cute!" Shizuru was about to retort when a bark distracted her. It was Duran who was approaching her, while wagging his tail happily, he started licking the brunette's face and Shizuru started petting him. "Hey he likes you!"

"Duran here is a cute little puppy, just like his master"

"Hey! He's not a cute little puppy, he's a wolf, and I'm no cute little puppy"

"Whatever Natsuki says" The blunette emitted a low growl and Shizuru started giggling which only provoked another blush. After a while of playing with the wolves and petting each one of them, Natsuki took from her pocket two apples and gave one to Shizuru.

"This is the only thing I could find"

"Ara… ookini Natsuki" Shizuru gave the girl a happy smile and started eating. Natsuki started eating too and gave the last part of her apple to Duran.

"Say Natsuki…how did you know it was Duran?"

"He still has his collar" A gigantic sweat drop could be seen on Shizuru's head.

"Well…what did you find out?"

"I already know where we are, but we don't have a way to get back since I couldn't find my snow board"

"But the rescue team should be here soon, right?"

"I think it'll take a few days for them to discover this place, we're really deep in the woods"

"Ara…that's a problem"

"Yes I'll keep looking for my snow board or a way to make a fire, you'll stay here since you can't move"

"Ara…but I want to help"

"You'll help me with staying still and wait 'till I come back, I don't want your leg to start bleeding again, it would be a great problem" Shizuru nodded. Natsuki called Duran and both of them went out of the cave. Some of the wolves went out of the cave and some of them stayed sleeping or just walking around. Shizuru on the other side, while waiting for Natsuki to return started thinking about her.

'_What was that strange feeling a while ago? Was it love? No, how can that be? I've only know the girl for about three days, besides for wha__t it seemed first she was carving for attention, moreover the place where I saw her smiling to people is named after her. But on the other side she seems really nice, helping me bandage my leg, giving me her last piece of food and not to forget her jacket when it's so cold, besides since it's only the two of us there's no one to impress with her caring actions, then she isn't carving for attention, right? Also she has that cute little blush! I don't really know if I'm in love, wait I didn't even know I was into women, but probably if I am I don't have a chance, she's most likely into guys, I think that Reito guy, when I arrived he was taking care of her scarf, not something a friend couldn't do but anyway…maybe they are a couple, after all they travel a lot together…' _Shizuru was interrupted by a howl, well not one, a lot of them.

She turned around to see the wolves howling at the moon _'have I been thinking that long? Wait more importantly, if it's already night where's Natsuki?'_ She tried to stand up but found it impossible. Suddenly two figures entered running to the cave, one of them human and the other wolf, Shizuru immediately recognized them "Natsuki! What happened?!" The girl stood in the middle of the cave panting heavily.

"I…-pant- was…"

"Wait, breath first" Natsuki gave Shizuru a thankful look and after she calmed down she seated next to Shizuru using a rock to support her back and grabbing one of her legs.

"I was searching for the snow board with Duran, when I realized it was getting very dark so I decided to go back but I did a wrong turn and I ended in a bear's cave, I've run all the way here, I think I lost him"

"Oh my, it must have been very scary"

"He was really big! Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't find any food and my snow board either so it seems we'll have to spend another night here"

"It's ok Natsuki, it's not your fault"

"I'm sorry, I promise to get you out of this mess, if we don't go to a hospital soon that cut on your leg could get nasty"

"My Natsuki is so caring!"

'_Did she just call me hers?'_

'_Did I just call her mine?'_

"Ehm… anyway, I promise to find the snow board tomorrow so we can get back, I think I was close today since Duran started sniffing something"

"Natsuki should get some sleep, since she's been walking all day"

"Yeah you're right well, night Shizuru"

"Good night Natsuki"

That night the wolves stayed with them but in the far end of the cave all together. At first Shizuru didn't have any problem to sleep since she still had Natsuki's jacket but in the middle of the night she woke up. She look towards the entrance of the cave and saw that outside it was snowing hard, really hard, she started shivering. After fifteen minutes she decided to see if Natsuki was awake.

"Natsuki…"

"Yes?"

"I'm freezing" Natsuki sat up and peered outside.

"Shit is freaking cold even for Fuuka tonight"

"What should we do?"

"Well I don't think getting near the wolves is a very good idea, even if they're friendly with us they like their space, furthermore I don't think they'll appreciate we wake them up"

"You're right so…what do you suggest?"

"The only thing I can think of is…" She didn't finish her sentence since suddenly her face turned as red as a tomato.

"What?"

"We could…ehm…hug, it's the best way to maintain the hot of both our bodies"

"Is Natsuki suggesting she gets hot near me?" Shizuru asked with a devilish grin.

"What?! No idiot!"

"Then Natsuki thinks I'm too ugly to be near me?" Shizuru faked a sob.

"Eh? What? NO! I didn't say that!"

"Mou…Natsuki thinks I'm ugly" Shizuru 'sobbed' again and covered her face with her hands.

"Wait no! I think you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen!"

"Ookini Natsuki" Shizuru said with a big toothy grin. Suddenly Natsuki realized what she had said and turn into a tomato and turned around. She turned again when she heard Shizuru shivering with a very preoccupied face. "You ok?"

"Yes, I'm just cold"

"Take of the jacket"

"What?"

"Take it off" Shizuru did as she was told. When she had finally removed the jacket Natsuki embraced her from behind, took the jacket and threw it on top of Shizuru. After a few moments the brunette recovered her normal temperature. "How are you now?"

"Great, thanks Natsuki"

"Whenever you want" They smiled together and finally they fell asleep.

* * *

Well? how was it? leave and review and tell me. I hope you liked it!

Mary


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm really really sorry for the late update, but I've been stuck with school, homework and such, so that didn't leave me much time to write. I apologize beforehand for the spelling mistakes since I don't have a beta.**

**Disclaimer: Nop, not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 5:** **Returning home.**

Shizuru woke up and the first thing she saw was a very exited Natsuki. "Shizuru, we found it, Duran found the snowboard and it's in perfect conditions!"

"Really?" she asked, still a little sleepy.

"Yeah, we can go now" the brunette was very happy at first. She would be able to eat something, 'cause she was starving. She would be able to sleep in her comfortable and warm bed and… then she noticed something, would she still be able to see Natsuki? Her façade never faltered, but the blunette noticed a change in her companion. "Hey, is there something wrong?"

"N…nothing" Shizuru stuttered and looked down, something that didn't happen quiet often.

"Don't worry, you can tell me" the blunette said with concern. Through this experience they had lived together, even if it was for two days, Natsuki had grown to like Shizuru and she didn't want to see her sad.

"I…I can still see Natsuki after we're back?"

"Of course you can, it's safe to assume we're friends after this, isn't it?" Shizuru smiled, one of her real smiles, and Natsuki thought she had never seen anything prettier in her whole life.

Natsuki went to say goodbye to the wolves and promised Duran to visit him, apparently the wolf understood. Shizuru thought it was very cute. Then the blunette turned around and asked our red eye friend if she was ready, she just nodded but she didn't expect what came next. Natsuki, with her snowboard on, went to where Shizuru was and lifted her, bridal style. The blunette's heart started beating faster, but she ignored it.

"Natsuki! What are you doing?"

"You can't walk"

"Oh… right"

"Hold on tight, I'll try to get us to the 'Lone Wolf' as fast as I can, you need to see a doctor" She nodded again. After a few minutes the brunette noticed it was going to be a while before they got to their destination, so she decided to ask a few questions that were bugging her.

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is the 'Lone Wolf' named like that?"

"Well, because its owner is a friend of mine and she asked me if she could name it after me or my nickname, I really didn't want to, but I couldn't refuse"

"Oh...what were you doing the other day, when you were smiling, towards your fan girls, what was that for?"

"Oh that…" Natsuki blushed a little but continued "You probably have your own fans, don't you?" Shizuru nodded "Then you must know how bothersome it gets, Reito was just teaching me how to make them faint, so I can escape from parties and such"

Shizuru digested all the new information, so Natsuki wasn't carving for attention? She was doing the exact opposite thing. Again the warm she felt the other day returned. No, she couldn't, she shouldn't be falling for the blunette, they were both girls, and probably Reito was Natsuki's boyfriend, she didn't want to be a nuisance. But still she wanted to know if she had a chance at least. She was about to ask about Reito, when Natsuki spoke. "We made it! The 'Lone Wolf' is there!"

Shizuru turned her head, from Natsuki's chest and indeed they've made it. The 'Lone Wolf' was surrounded with rescue teams, two ambulances, the press and a lot of people. Suddenly a blonde girl turned around and surprise, surprise, it was Haruka, who didn't waste much time in shouting Shizuru's surname. "FUJINO!" Instantly, Yukino, Reito, Mai and Nao, that were with her turned to look in their direction. Nao disappeared in search of an ambulance, Reito went to distract the people, which was a very difficult task, since almost everyone had heard Haruka's yell and the remaining three went to receive the duo.

When they were near enough to see that Shizuru was wounded they decided it wasn't the brightest idea to tackle them and instead they decided to wait for them. Natsuki was smiling broadly, but quickly excused herself, saying Shizuru needed to be attended and went towards the place where Nao was waiting for them with the paramedics.

"Mutt, are you ok?" Nao asked

"Is concern what I hear spider?" Natsuki smirked

"Ha, you wish it was" Before they could continue arguing one of the paramedics interrupted them.

"Excuse me ladies, but is there anyone who needs medical attention?"

"Yes, this lady here" Natsuki said, raising Shizuru a little, the guy nodded and went to look for a gurney. When he was back, the blunette put Shizuru on the gurney and smiled. "I'll see you later, Haruka and Yukino will go with you"

"Wait… can't you come with me?"

"Believe me, I wish I could, but someone has to deal with the press, so they won't bother you in the hospital, besides Reito is having a hard time there, I promise I'll be there later" Shizuru nodded and waited patiently for Haruka and Yukino to enter the ambulance that took them to the hospital. Through the trip there Haruka and Yukino noticed there was something wrong with their friend, but decided to ask later.

Natsuki, on the other side was lead to the 'Lone Wolf' where she would be answering questions. She really didn't want to, but with her friend's help she was able to finish quickly, grab something to eat and then went to visit Shizuru.

When she arrived at the hospital, her newfound friend had been moved to a room, where she was reading a book. When she saw who had arrived she marked the page and signaled Natsuki to sit on the chair near the bed. When she got near the brunette her heart started beating faster, it had happened before, but she assumed it was just because of the happiness of being able to return home. Now she didn't understand what was happening, so she decided to put it aside for a while.

"How are you feeling?" The blunette asked.

"Tired, but nevertheless good, they gave me some painkillers for my leg"

"Are you going to recover?"

"Yes, but I'll have to wait at least a month to compete again" Natsuki nodded, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable with the silence, she started fidgeting. Shizuru, who noticed this, was unable to stop her giggling.

"Oi! Why are you laughing?"

"Kannina Natsuki, but you're just too cute"

"Am not!" The blunette said completely flushed, why this girl had such an effect on her? This comment only made Shizuru laugh harder. Natsuki huffed, but after a while smiled, happy that her friend was having a good time. They talked for an hour about random stuff, until Shizuru noticed it was getting late and Natsuki needed to return home. She voiced this thought and Natsuki had to agree, since she was getting sleepy. She was about to leave when Shizuru asked something "Will you come tomorrow?"

"Yes of course" They both smiled, and locked gazes, for what seemed an eternity, until Haruka interrupted saying she had Shizuru's 'goddamn tea' in her words. The blunette laughed and waved goodbye, returning to her house for a hot shower and a good night sleep.

* * *

**Well, how was it? I hope you've enjoyed it. Review if you feel like it and if you want to ask anything just send me a PMs or if you just want to talk send me one too. **

**Mary.**


End file.
